Do XX To Me!
by AsianBunny
Summary: It is time for love. Secret cellular phone novelist X The most popular boy in school. Love missions of absolute servitude. Can the coldest heart be melted away by a fake romance? ORS, CS, QS, IS, PS.
1. A Great Story Needs Great Characters

_**Happy first day of spring! As it says on the day I publish this, but it's actually the second day here in Australia! And it is absolutely freezing at night! I've been so bored lately that I decided to make another story. My ninth I think, and this one is based on my favourite manga and has the same summary, but I will try to make it my own :) **__**At first I was going to make this a Contestishipping story, but decided that Leaf and Gary are more fitting.**_

_**Shippings: [Main] Oldrivalshipping, Contestshipping [Secondary] ****Pokéshipping**, Questshipping, Ikarishipping.  
_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga Watashi ni XX shinasai! or Pokémon.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: A Great Story Needs Great Characters**

_**No One**_

**[IlyYuki: OMG! I loved your last story! When are you going to publish another? Notify me as soon as you do!]**

A girl giggled as she read the review from her smartphone. Her face graced a smile as she scrolled to the next one.

**[WinterStoleMyHeart21: I can't stand it! Yuki, you have to post your next novel ASAP!]**

She conjured another laugh as she pulled a stray, chocolate brown coloured stand of hair away from her face and hooked it around the shell of her ear.

**[Live4U: I love this story! I feel like it's really given me something! Thank you :)]**

Her grin was getting wider and wider with every word she read. She pushed up her small spring green coloured glasses by the side as they had dropped while she was looking down at her mobile for so long.

"You seem to like those reviews."

A voice stated in front of her.

The spec wearing girl looked up from her cell screen, ignoring the sun blinding her eyes through the lens of her glasses and made out the silhouette of the figure before her.

"I do," she simply replied, glancing back down to her mobile before shutting it off and placing it in the pocket of her school skirt. "After all, my online story is good enough to be published into a novel." The slightly proud girl looked over to the bookstore as she scooted closer towards it on the brick garden portion she was currently seated on. The boy beside her rolled his emerald green orbs as he took a generous bite out of his apple.

The brunette's ears twitched as she listened in on all the girls lining up to buy her book.

"Hey have you heard?" A blond girl asked her group of friends, which made the eavesdropping author, lean in even closer, not looking as inconspicuous as she thought she was.

A girl with deep red eyes nodded enthusiastically as she and the others held their phones tightly. "Yeah I know. Yuki is up against the number one ranking author on the site." She was referring to the place online where many anonymous writers post up their stories. There was a list of the most popular authors on a separate page, and the first one the list was…

"Haruka…"

The chocolate brunette muttered bitterly as she started up her touch cell once again. Her eyes glared behind her glasses as she read her own penname. Right under her rival as number two.

"Leaf, being second isn't that bad." The chartreuse green haired boy beside her encouraged, but that only turned her daggers towards him. "I-It's a good ranking!" he went on. "I mean look at all the people going to buy your novel."

The blue eyed girl then nervously pounced on him, covering up the boy's mouth. "Sssh! Drew keep your voice down!" Leaf half yelled half whispered, however on the inside she was grinning wider than a Cheshire cat.

The crowd around the bookstore was bigger than she had imagined, and she only wanted to see at least twenty people come to the release.

Feeling satisfied, the jade orbed girl stood up and slung her school satchel around her shoulder before turning away from the horde of giddy girls. "Let's go Drew." she ordered with a smile curving on her lips.

* * *

_**Leaf**_

My name is Leaf Green.

An average high school student who is also a secret author online, and now an _actual_ published author since my last story became so popular.

How that happened? I'm not so sure myself, but I'm definitely happy.

Perhaps it was because of my writing style. No matter what time or setting I place my characters in I somehow manage to make them fit. I actually base them on people in my life, adults, classmates and my family.

I observe them, to the point where it makes them uncomfortable and scared. People say I have a horrible glare behind my glasses, but that's why I wear them. I'm not blind, my eyes are perfectly fine.

But no one looks at me long enough to see that. I'm the one who see's people for who they truly are, even if they are intimidated by my stare.

And that is also the reason for my nickname.

"Look it's the Snow Fairy!"

A random student in a hallway of my high school whispered not as quietly as she thought to the person beside her as I passed by.

I didn't bother about her comment, even though up till now I have no idea why they call me by that name.

_**No One**_

Leaf is referred to as the Snow Fairy, as she is sometimes sweet to those close to her, but can be as cold as ice to people who she is not familiar with. They just think of her as cold blooded.

"She gives me the chills every time she turns around," The girl from before said to her supposed friend as she held her arms and began to shiver. Who's to know if she was serious or not? But either way they nodded in agreement. "I know, but I hear she's only nice to people around her, who is like, one guy," She snickered at the end.

But the laughter soon stopped when the said brunette they were gossiping about stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards them, shooting a glare that could freeze hell if it wanted to.

Both meddling girls shrieked before running down the other side of the corridor, screaming all the way until they got to wherever they were.

_**Leaf**_

What's with them? I was only glancing at them. But I forgot how my glare can look to people.

Instead of getting held up in the moment, I only closed my eyes and pushed my glasses to the bride of my nose by the centre before making my way to homeroom.

When I got there I took a seat at my desk, which was dead centre in the middle. I ignored the looks people gave me and just waited for class to begin.

"Leaf, there you are," A voice by the door called for me. I glanced over and watched my green haired companion make his way over to me by manoeuvring through the other students and tables.

He brushed his fringe away from his face before speaking again. His hair was too long for my liking as it just barely covers his eyes, but he was adamant on keeping it the way it was. I should know. After all, he is my cousin.

"Did you check out the site?" he asked as if he had been holding it in for a long time. I shook my head as a no before I took out my phone and reloaded the page of the website as it was already open.

My eyes widened as I saw the list of the most popular authors. My name was on top, with Haruka below it. I smirked on the inside and out, and Drew noticed this. "See, you shouldn't have gotten so riled up yesterday." The emerald orbed boy said as he flicked his hair once again.

"Hey, hey, did you read Yuki's final chapter in her last book?" A girl in my class, Brianna, asked her friend a few rows back from mine, who nodded ecstatically. "Yep, it was amazing! I wonder what's her next novel gonna be about?" she wondered dreamily, staring off into space. Brianna agreed with her comment. "Yeah I know. I hope it has some of _that_, in it." The redhead whispered the last part with a giggle as her friend did the same.

_'That'? What is this 'that' that they are referring too?_

I leaned back in my chair to get closer in on what they were talking about. I could use this as research for my next story, one which I had not made up yet.

"It'd be awesome if it had_ that_." she repeated more vigorously. Again, Brianna concurred. "_That_ is the best thing to write about after all."

The next word they said together made my mind as confused as ever.

"Love!"

The two squealed. After that, I kind of blocked them out to concentrate on my own thoughts.

Suddenly, that single word seemed to take up my entire mind. There was this little voice that echoed in my head. _Love?_

But before I could contemplate about the subject, the teacher, Professor Elm, arrived and started doing the roll call.

After I notified him that I was here, I went back to thinking about my future book. I looked around the room to see all of my classmates personally. They all have great potential in becoming a character in my story. Several of my past characters were based on most of them after all. I wonder who I should place as my newest main protagonist…

"Is Gary not here?" Professor Elm asked aloud as he looked up from his folder that had all of our names on a sheet of paper. "Gary Oak?" he repeated once again. When he got no reply, the camel brown haired teacher was about to write absent on his list when the door suddenly burst open.

"I'm here!" A boy with auburn brunette hair, too spiked up to be healthy, alerted as he entered the classroom.

Usually with anyone else, the teacher would somewhat scold the student before making them return to their seat, but not with him. Not with the…

"Ah Gary, were you just finishing up a student council meeting?" Professor Elm asked using a proud tone. Yep, this porcupine head of guy was the president of our school.

"Yes, just finalising the date for the sports festival." he said sheepishly showing him a smile.

I examined the curve of his lips as he talked to the teacher, and scoffed in my head before turning away into the direction of the window, just missing the questioning look the president gave me.

He always smiles like that…

What a boring guy.

Even though the other girls in my class chat about how cool he is, I only see him as an empty glass vase. Beautiful on the outside, but empty on the inside.

He is the one person that could never be a character in my story.

"You don't have to write about love just because people ask for it," Drew pointed out at lunch as we went over to a grassy private area that we'd usually hang out at. "Just do what you want." he encouraged, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

I sighed as I stared at my cell phone screen, adjusting the way I was sitting under the large maple tree that was shading the two of us. "I can write about friendships, chasing your dreams, any genre, except the concept of love." I said aloud to my cousin, still staring dreamily at the blank cover.

I laid my back on the soft prickly floor and gazed at the shimmering rays of light creeping through the leaves of the tree. And I just had to think of why.

_How can love be so exciting to people?_

* * *

_**No One**_

"You see!" The girl that got freaked out by Leaf's stare earlier on in the day shrieked as she pulled the arm of the same friend. "How can she just sit there and be all nice to _him_?" The other girl shrugged. "Who knows, she's just weird…" She then trailed off her words when she saw a particular person walking down the hall.

Her entire personality seemed to flip from snarky to sweet when he approached them. "Gary! How's the festival coming along?" she asked in a flirty manner, obviously not that psyched about the topic she chose to converse on.

The spiky brunette returned a smile equal to hers. "Great, we got a lot of sponsors from the shopping arcade so we have tons of prizes to be won this year." The girl continued gushing about how amazing this year's sport festival will be while Gary just continued to smile, even though he wasn't that interested.

He slightly turned his gaze outside the window, only to find_ her_ there.

As he stared at her his smile soon turned into a line, but just as fast he put it back on when Leaf just caught his glance, only to go back looking up at the branches of the tree as if she didn't notice him.

Gary internally growled, but still had the time to wave a quick friendly goodbye to the two girls before heading down the corridor.

_Every girl but her…_ He thought as he pulled out a small student handbook from his pocket. He flipped it open just to check over the list of names crossed out on the many pages. All but one…

The brunette snapped the book shut with a whip of his wrist before stuffing it back into his pants, not realising that he had dropped it on the floor.

As the student council president turned a corner, leaving the hall abandoned, a pair of clicking school slippers echoed down it, ceasing only when they spotted something lying on the floor.

They picked it up and quickly skimmed through its contents.

Soon a wide smirk tugged on their lips.

_Looks like I have a main character after all._

They then tucked the booklet safely in the pocket of their black blazer that was lined with green plaid, right over their heart, before strolling casually back in the direction they came from.

_Looks like it's time to bring some love into the game._

* * *

_**How was it? If you've read the manga it's going to seem simular, but I'm trying to tweak it a little. There will be more exciting things later on. I know I am horrible at starting off stories as I usually take my time with them, but, oh well XP **__**Hope it was good though. Tell me if it is or isn't in a review :)**_

* * *

**XOXO AsianBunny**


	2. Plots

_**School holidays finally started, so I thought I'd update. I hadn't done it in a while as I have been swamped with excessive amounts of cruel and unusual homework assignments. It sucks. But now I'm free and ready to just laze in bed.**_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**TheOneMagic: Thanks :) So you've read the manga too? I get the actual Japanese booklet brand Nakayoshi because I got tired waiting for translated ones XP**_

_**ChaosGirl607: I'm glad you liked it :) It took me some time on deciding how to start it. Changing the plot of the actual manga was difficult, but I think I've finally got it X)**_

_**Rose: Yeah, I'm beginning to really like Leaf, maybe it's because I can make her personality into whatever I want XD I added Drew to make things a little more complicated. Well at first I just wanted to, but now I've got most of the things sorted out.**_

_**LeafxGreenx3: I'm glad you read my story, I like yours too by the way :) Yeah, like I said before this was originally a Contestshipping story, so I had used May first. But you'll see how it unfolds as the story progresses. LOL, Gary always has a cocky attitude in stories huh? Well I'll try to keep that going for me. Shigure is sort of cocky at certain times I think. **_

_**cherrylovesshipping: So you think it's May too X) I'll introduce her in a couple of chapters so don't worry. Yeah I decided to do Leaf because I found it more fitting. Plus I could then add more characters after making the change.**_

_**RockyBlue DanxRuno: Glad you liked Leaf's personality too :) You should read the manga if you haven't already.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Plots**

_**No One**_

"What the heck are you doing Leaf?" Drew questioned with half closed eyes as he leaned on the bedroom doorway belonging to the said brunette.

He was only coming by to pick her up for school, but it didn't seem like she was all that aware of his arrival.

Leaf was still in her pyjamas, which consisted of a maize yellow hoodie with a bunny printed on it and a pair of navy track pants. Her nose was currently stuck in a thick paperback novel. Sometime during the night she had encased herself in a wall of books and mangas. How she attained so many was beyond Drew.

He watched his cousin's eyes dart from left to right before she moaned silently. "None of these are helping me at all!" she wailed before plopping her back on her mattress, causing several stacks of books to topple onto the floor.

The green haired boy raised an eyebrow as he got up and made his way over the scattered floor to the foot of her bed. "Researching again?" he summarised. "I thought you would have already decided on a story."

This only made Leaf groan in aggravation, but it became muffled in her pillow. "Yeah, but I've never written one about love before. The possibilities are endless with this genre," She sighed as she sat up and crossed her legs, hugging her rabbit plush in her arms. "There are all kinds of it. Unrequited, forbidden, platonic, obsessive, unconditional, selfish, romantic, yaoi, yuri, the list goes on forever!"

Drew could only nod as he set himself on the bed so that his back was to the wall. He grabbed the last book Leaf was fretting over and stared at the cover questionably. "I know that you really want to have romance as your main concept, but…" He turned the novel so that Leaf was able to see it even though she already knew what it was. "Twenty Hues of Cream, really Leaf? I think this is something you should give back to your mother." The brunette snatched the book back, only to toss it on the floor, now lost in the sea of stories. "Never mind about that," she said fanning her hand in a shooing motion. "Right now I have every character I need but no plotline. My fan base is going to seriously drop if I don't publish my first chapter."

"Maybe we should just get to school first, I'm sure you'll think of something then." With that, he left her room so that Leaf had some privacy to get changed. The brunette could only stare at the door he just closed as if it had all the answers written on it. And Leaf really needed some right now

Drew's words had stuck to her. She was now in her own little world where only her thoughts mattered, but somehow his voice kept penetrating that threshold of her imagination. _Yeah, but the problem is what? What do people want to read about love?_

Leaf soon snapped back into reality when her smartphone sang a tone of a text. She picked it up and read the message. It was from the website she posted her stories on.

**[BIG NEWS! Haruka has just published the first chapter of her new story! Check it out if you haven't seen it!]**

The jade blue eyed girl gritted her teeth as the grip on her cell tightened. She chucked it to the side, not caring what her rival's story was even about, and got changed in an enraged manner.

_Oh, who cares?_ Leaf thought quite angrily, stripping off her hoodie and pants, leaving her singlet and shorts on as she slid her arms through the school's long sleeved white formal shirt. _I'll make sure to make my story better than Haruka's_. The chocolate brunette winced when she realised she had tightened her skirt a little too snugly by the waist, but loosened it to make it more comfortable.

She felt her day was already at its worst when she couldn't locate her tie among the mess of her bedroom. Leaf scrambled all the books on her floor before she found it stuck in one of her mangas. She had used it as a bookmark when she found interest in another novel.

Leaf took it out and adjusted it around her neck under the collar. As she loosely tightened it her eyes were dreamily staring at the books in front of her. The covers all had something different about them; each story had its own individuality.

But there were two specific books before her that really made an impression on her mind.

One was about the typical vampire versus werewolf story that had grasped most of the female population in its forbidden love triangle. While the other was about a romance bounded be the chains of the government, forced to love who they decide.

For some reason, those two plots seem to intertwine in her mind to form a very unique idea for her next story.

A smile spread on her lips as she pushed up her glasses, sighing contently as she slung her satchel behind her shoulder and grabbed her phone as if she didn't have a go at it before.

She skipped her way out the door and to Drew who was waiting by the entrance. He seemed to be really engrossed in his own mobile, but snapped it shut when Leaf came up to him all hunky-dory. "What happened to you?" he asked curiously, stuffing his cell in the pocket of his black school pants.

Leaf simply hummed a tune as she slipped into her brown penny loafers. "Nothing," she said before opening the door in an overly dramatic fashion, "Just thought of a _really_ good idea."

_But now, who will be my main character?_

* * *

Everyone's body temperature went down when Leaf strode down the hall to her last class of the day. Even though she had a good ten minutes till the bell, she rather liked English, so getting there beforehand had become a sort of habit.

The smile she had worn earlier that morning had almost instantly dropped off the face of the Earth when she stepped outside the barrier of her home. Not that anyone would have known other than Drew. He was the only person she'd get more than zero degrees with.

"U-Um… I really like you…"

Her steps squeaked to a stop when she was about to turn a corner.

"Ever since Year Seven actually…"

Leaf examined the feminine voice, noticing how her words stuttered in a tone that clearly indicated how shy she was right now.

Glancing out of the corner of her eyes behind her glasses, Leaf caught a glimpse of who the girl was… _and_ who she was talking to.

"That's really sweet of you Brianna," Gary said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "But I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

Leaf sighed pushing her back on the wall, out of view from the two who thought were speaking privately to one another. _Confessing in the hallway before class? How unoriginal and cliché is this?_ Leaf thought with a roll of her eyes before going back to spying on her classmates. She had read that scene too many a time in the various romance mangas still dispersed on her bedroom floor. At one point it became a little repetitive.

"Oh," The redhead breathed dejectedly. And just to save herself from more embarrassment, she put on a brave front and forced smile. But that only emphasised how hard she was trying to push back the tears stinging the sides of her eyes. "It's okay… I just really wanted to let you know, that's all."

"We're still friends right?" Gary asked hopefully. The way he lightly lifted his shoulders nearly made Brianna want to confess her love to him a second time. But she refrained from doing so after registering the fact he had already reject her. "U-huh," she affirmed with a nod before strolling away down the corridor, waving feebly to him before turning away.

Although he wasn't able to see it, Leaf was very observant on the fact that Brianna had taken a left, where the bathrooms were located. She was most likely taking refuge in there until further notice.

Leaf knew what compassion was. Although the brunette would never express it, she was truly sorry for her. Or at least, pitying her on the fact she fell for the most unattainable guy at school. Leaf wondered if Brianna thought she ever had a chance with him.

That's why it sickened her when she saw the tug on Gary's lips curve upwards through the reflection of the window.

Just that small little smirk said everything. Leaf knew Gary was feigning sympathy to Brianna's feelings.

Leaf continued to watch him. Gary's conniving smile remained on his face as he reached inside his inner blazer pocket, but it faltered when he couldn't locate his intended item. Now Leaf felt bored.

With a simple adjustment to her green glasses, Leaf casually closed her eyes and walked passed Gary to her classroom, which was incidentally in the hall where he had just broken a young girl's heart. But she didn't realise she dropped mechanical pencil.

Before Leaf could enter the room, Gary called out to her, holding out the pen. "Wait! Leaf, you dropped this." he said, making a short dash to her.

Leaf took it out of his hand and slipped it in the swirly metal binder of her notebook. "Thanks..." She momentarily paused to remember something. Come to think of it she couldn't remember his name.

"Gary," he said. "Gary Oak. I'm in your class." The auburn brunette reminded stirring her memory. "Oh right, Gary." Leaf said uninterestedly. "If that's all then I'll be getting to class." She was about to enter the classroom yet again, but Gary just kept standing there with no intent on leaving. He even made himself comfortable by leaning on the pane of the doorway. "We've never really talked before have we?" he said rhetorically in hopes of starting a more broad conversation.

"Yeah, but your popular." Leaf reasoned. "There wouldn't be any reason for you to speak to me." This took Gary back for a second. No one has ever reacted like that to him when he started the discussion. Leaf's response was just plain… cold…

"I wouldn't say that," Gary said modestly with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not really that good-"

"That's true," Leaf cut in. "You have the same expression on your face all the time." Gary made a cross between a confused and insulted sound. "It's boring." He didn't have enough time to register Leaf's statement before she had finally entered her classroom, effectively shutting the door in his face.

* * *

"Ne, Drew," Leaf called from under the shade of the same maple tree they were sitting under the day before.

Her cousin looked up from his phone to her, who was sitting right beside him as they rested their backs on the trunk. "Can you describe love to me?" she asked innocently, with no self-awareness of the question she had just said.

"It's hard to explain," Drew began. He stopped playing with his cell and started fiddling with it in his hands. Leaf's inquiry made him uncomfortable. And for some reason, a little elated. His heart rate sped up as he debated on an answer, while intently staring at the blank screen of his mobile. "It has a lot to do with feelings and experiences…" He paused and glanced at Leaf from the corner of his eyes. "And the person you're with."

Leaf nodded understandingly with her hand on her chin. "So there has to be a connection huh?" She deducted, making a mental note in her head.

Suddenly her fingers clicked in a quick sharp snap. The brunette's expression became one of realisation. She turned to Drew with a now expectant look on her face. "Maybe if **I **knew a bit about these 'experiences', then I could better understand the concept of love!"

Her green haired cousin's brow furrowed in confusion, "How do you plan to do that?" he questioned with a slight hint of curiousness in his tone. Drew watched her stand up in a triumphant stance, "By becoming my own main character!" Leaf declared, scaring a few birds that rested in the tree.

Drew was about to say something to get her to sit back down again, but then remembered something. "So you made up a storyline?" he asked unbelievably, to which Leaf nodded with a proud smile. But just as fast it wavered.

Slowly she began to sink back onto the grassy ground. _But who will be my love interest?_ She wondered.

Uncertainly, her gaze hovered over to Drew, who just stared at her examining him. _I'd feel bad if I asked Drew to play the part._ She deliberated, tapping her lips with her index finger. _Then just who…_

Leaf's thoughts trailed off when she spotted a blur of auburn coloured hair pass by in the school building. Gary was speaking happily to a seemingly joyful Brianna. You'd think that the confession never happened if you weren't there to see it. She smiled and laughed in their little group, but Leaf knew it was all phony.

That's when it hit her.

Gary was playing Brianna. He was playing her like a violin, and no one even noticed. _If he can act that well then maybe he can be of use to me. _Leaf thought as she observed his convincing behaviour.

Drew, who was still watching Leaf lost in her own world, swapped glances between her and the person she was staring at. His eyes narrowed into a glare before he looked away, seething a sharp breath.

"Him," Drew heard Leaf say, causing him to whip his head in her direction. "I'll make him my main character's love interest." She asserted rising back to her feet.

"And how exactly are you going to make him go along with it?" Drew questioned curiously, with just a hint of envy in his tone.

Leaf smirked devilishly as she pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose and folded her arms. "I already know how."

* * *

_**Well I'm tired and want to sleep. I haven't slept in for so long! It's late, but most wouldn't consider eleven late. Then again I've been up yesterday too XP In any case the next chapter is when things start rolling. The introduction of new characters will happen when the time comes, so be patient for those who want to see May and that. Oh, and does anybody know what to name the website Leaf goes on to post her stories? I can't think of one up. So I hope someone can give me some ideas.**_

* * *

**XOXO AsianBunny**


	3. You're My Lover

_**This may be a tad bit boring, but I wanted to update. I finished all my homework so I shouldn't have any excuses … I shouldn't, but I do anyway. In any case, reading the latest chapter of the manga had my mouth hanging. If you read it then you'd understand. The ending was actually an idea I already had before it came out, so I think I'm like, psychic. But it's an on an off kind of power.**_

* * *

_**Reviews:  
**_

_**TheOneMagic: I thought about FictionPress too at one point :) And you were close on the two books. One was Twilight, but not The Hunger Games. It's a book called Matched by Ally Condie. And thanks for the warning in your second review. Maybe I shouldn't even name it and leave it up to your imagination. **_

_**cherrylovesshipping: Sorry I'm late again XP Glad you liked it even though not much has happened, much like this chapter. Yeah, Drew got jealous, but only just a bit. Oh, the notebook. Where is it anyway?**_

_**RockyBlue DanxRuno: Oh, so you **_**have**_** read it! I love G-Dragon's song. Have you listened to the non-censored version? Yeah… right… This story is going somewhere. I just don't know in what direction yet XP**_

_**LeafxGreenx3: Yeah I just kind of swapped the words around to make it funny. I actually thought the cover of the book was interesting one day, then a couple months later I heard what it was about, then I just… never mind. Oh, blackmailing can come in at any time, both in stories and real life XD Yeah, I'll definitely have something going on between those three, just wait and see ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: You're My Lover**

_**No one**_

Everyone in the student council room became immobilized. They've literally entered a state of frozen animation as the members sat like statues, watching the schools very own Snow Fairy eyeing each one with her sceptical glare.

By her side, several stacks of stapled papers lied on the desk in front of the room. No one knew why Leaf had entered after school hours, and no one knew why she hauled in that pile of papers with her. More or less, they were too scared to ask.

"Why is Leaf in here?" someone whispered. The said girl categorised the voice as the treasurer of the council, seeing as he was next to the vice president. Nobody answered him, thus ending his line of questioning.

Leaf tapped her fingers down the length of her upper arm, one at a time, waiting for him to finish the first handout.

Gary remained composed and interested as he flipped through the booklet, although on the inside he had to keep from burning it right in this very room.

Once he was done he placed the booklet in front of him and placed one hand over the other. "Can the student council please excuse Miss Green and me for a moment to discuss her…" – Gary took a deep breath – "Newspaper article suggestion?" It wasn't as such as a question as it was a polite order. Nevertheless everyone besides the two left the room.

Once all of them had cleared the halls far enough for no one to hear, Gary said through gritted teeth. "Where the hell did you get these?" He lifted the clipped sheets he was reading just moments ago. The pages ruffled from his gripping hand.

Leaf, not bothering to look behind her, simply picked at her nails as if the dirt under them was more interesting than the school president. "Is that what you really want to ask?" she retailed with another question. "I think you'd be more interested in what I'd do with them if you didn't see things my way." Leaf spared a half-lidded glance to him. Gary only sneered back in response.

"Are you blackmailing me?" he said incredulously, rising from the desk chair, his arms sprawled across the table, "For what?"

Leaf unfolded her arms and spun to face him, her arms were spread on the desk the same way his was. "I want you to become my lover." The anger from Gary's face was replaced with a blush. Was she confessing to him? If she was it was too creepy and direct to his liking

Gary laughed amusingly, a smirk almost played on his lips as he attempted to avoid Leaf's eyes. "Are you telling me you like me?" he said unbelievably. Leaf kept her cool as always. "Please," she spat as if it were the last thing on earth she'd do. "I only want the experience." This made Gary even more confused. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Leaf's spec covered eyes indicated to the papers under his hand. He glanced downwards, still confused. "That," she began, "That list of conquests says you won't get attached to anyone. So if you help me experience what it's like to be in love, then I won't exploit your little plan to break every girl's heart in this school."

Gary's posture straitened, and Leaf noted his change in expression as well as the way he inconspicuously slipped his hands in his pockets. "If you want to experience love," he started, making his war around the desk to face her. Gary was at least a head taller than her, but the glare from her glasses was more than enough to suffice for the lack of intimidation from her height. "The why not make it real?" Leaf knew that wolfish grin on his lips was supposed to make her swoon, but it was highly ineffective.

"I don't want your fake compassion," she informed lifting her hand to stop him from moving any closer. "I just want your help. Do that and I won't publicize about your hidden agenda to the whole student body."

Gary stared at her. Long and hard even though her icy jade blue eyes sent shivers down his back. "Why?" he asked after what felt like an endless moment of silence. "Why do you want me to…" he paused to think of a good way to describe the situation, "pretend, to be your lover?"

Leaf almost laughed. "I don't think you're in a position to asked irrelevant questions." She gave him a playful grin as she turned on her heels, heading for the doorway. Leaf was about to open it when she said over her shoulder. "Oh by the way," she said looking at the pile of sheets beside him. "You can keep those," – she opened the door – "I have plenty more."

* * *

"You blackmailed him?" Drew said in disbelief as he waited by Leaf's locker. Everyone had already left hours ago, but he waited until Leaf was done with what she called "a discussion" with her apparent main character for her story.

"More or less." She answered, slinging her satchel on her shoulder as the two headed for the exit. "It was the only way I could convince him without raising too many questions." Drew let out a weary sigh, pushing his hair out of his face as he and Leaf walked down the sidewalk of their school. "You could have asked me to become a character you know," Leaf glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "It'd make things less complicated."

The brunette's pupils moved back in front of her. "I considered that," she admitted, "but I felt bad because you would feel obligated to do it." The two turned a corner, nearing Leaf's home.

"I'd do it for you," Drew said as casually as he could. "I wouldn't feel… obligated…" Leaf smiled at his hushed tone. Although she was a few months older, it always seemed that Drew was the more mature one. Like the brother she never had. But cousin was close enough.

"Okay," Leaf said as she hopped up the stairs to her front porch. She now towered over Drew by a good three inches. "You can be a character too." Leaf ruffled his green hair, but the smile never wavered on his face.

Her fingers were cold as they slightly caressed the side of his face, but he didn't mind.

Drew slid his own hand up to hold hers. "Well then," he began, now kneeling before her. "I hope my character will be as loyal to you as I am." Drew planted a kiss on her knuckles.

Leaf tried to conceal a giggle. Her cousin got back up to his feet, his eyebrow raising questionably, "Too much?" Leaf nodded. "Just a bit," she said pinching her thumb and index finger. "But I think I can use that in my story. I don't know what you'll be yet, but I'll think of something." Leaf assured as she skipped towards her door and entered her house, leaving Drew standing there for a moment longer before he retreated to his own house.

* * *

Leaf lied on her bed, already in her pyjamas as she scrolled down her phone.

_Love…_

_The eternal goal, the one fulfilling entity that makes one whole, the thing that can be attained perfectly._

_In a world where creatures of every kind live in a dystopian society, one person shall decide who two people will be together._

_Cue, a faery with a heart of ice and an army of Cupids' to follow at her every command, can tie anyone on a whim._

_She will make this world flawless. She will match those to their perfect soul mate. Yet, she has never experienced the love she is known to create._

_That is until they came along._

_Two new boys arrive to Euphoria – the seductive vampire Finian and the loyal werewolf Deice – put everything into chaos when they unbalance her loveless world._

_Between them and her responsibility of keeping order over everyone else's love. Who will she choose?_

_The path between desire and destiny is up to her to decide._

Leaf sighed when she reread the words on her phone. _I wonder if this was okay._ Looking back at the screen she had noticed just how many reviews she had received from posting her summary not too long ago.

Sitting up on her bed she sighed yet again. "Now, where do I go from here?" she said to herself.

_Two loves, two paths, one boy._ Leaf smiled as she buried her head in her pillow. Her eyes stared dreamily as the light emitting from her bedside lamp, even though the lens of her glasses made them even brighter.

_Who will Cue choose?_

* * *

_**I still wonder what course I will be taking with this story, but I have planned on how the new characters will be introduced, only it will have to wait a while. Anyway, four day weekend for me. I have a zombie trailer to film, going to the city with my mum for tea and the latest issue of Nakayoshi to buy to read the latest chapter of Watashi Ni XX Shinasai in Japanese. I'm booked. Yep, that's how I plan my weekend. Weird, but trust me, it makes the day more interesting.**_

* * *

**XOXO AsianBunny**


	4. M1: Touch

_**I have decided to make some covers for this story. I had a few ideas and can't get them out of my head. But it will take a while because I just finished my exams and just want to sleep. Staying up late isn't fun when you get up five hours later to know you have to write again. But today I felt accomplished by beating the smartest guy in my year at the Japanese test. By half a point! That was my goal for this semester's exams, as well as my friend who wanted me to beat him XD**_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**TheOneMagic: I'm only putting like parts in it so there won't be a full story, but I will give you guys enough to understand what's happening.**_

_**freddycoops: Thanks for being a new reviewer :) And really? Hmm, come to think of it, I haven't read a story in a story before either.**_

_**CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: I'm glad you liked my story :) And thank you for being a new reviewer.**_

_**pikachushinystar: Haruka is a rival, in a sense I guess. They both strive to besom the top author. May will be introduced soon, I'm just pacing things. Just wait and see what happens X) Thanks for being a new reader too.**_

_**cherrylovesshipping: Well Leaf is the Snow Fairy, so being cool applies X)**_

_**leafeonchick03: I'm happy that you liked the way I portrayed Leaf in this story, and that you're a new reviewer to me :) It's hard to find the line between cold and just plain devious – one that doesn't make her seem too excited about having a lover for the sake of her story, but still blasé enough that s stays true to her personality. That's something I'm going to have to work on.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: M1: Touch**

_**No One**_

In most of the books Leaf had read, there was this simular line of reaction when someone came into contact with the other person's skin. Like a jolt of electricity has shocked through their entire body, leaving a surprising, yet somehow satisfying feeling. A connection; and one she needed to understand.

_**Leaf**_

_Poke._

"So did you read my summary?" I asked Drew as we walked to school together.

_Poke._

He nodded, playing with his phone. I couldn't tell if he was lying and reading at this moment or not. "Yeah I did; this morning when you woke me up at three."

_Poke._

"Well I was excited that I finally posted it. You didn't have to read it if you were sleepy." Drew hid a laugh behind his lips. "I had to. You kept calling me until I picked up."

_Poke._

"And why are you poking me?" I put my hand back to my side and sighed_. It's not working. _"Don't worry," I said as we approached the school. "I was just bored."

* * *

I don't understand. I did all the research, read all the books; interaction by touch is supposed to be stimulating… isn't it?

I looked down at my hands as if the answers were written on them. Which they practically were since bonds had a lot to do with touch. The feeling of heat, the longing for it once it's gone, the need for it to return…

I snapped out of my thoughts and pulled out my phone and began making a little note. It will be good reference to add that to my story. However it is a bit hollow. I need to actually feel that electrifying touch if I am ever going to write it in a form I understand.

The chiming of the bell came in on cue at the same time as the alert on my cell. Under the desk, I opened it up to check before the teacher came in.

It was a private message from _her_.

**[Haruka: Nice summary. This is the first time I'm reading one of your romance themed books. Have you read mine? I think this will be interesting development.]**

That's it? No taunts? No threats? No 'I'm better than you' speech? I have been getting too much hate mail from envious authors to remember what a normal message was like. But the fact it was normal made it all the more suspicious.

I debated with myself on whether to reply, but class had begun well before I finished contemplating to text back. In the end, I left the message on the page for the rest of the day.

It wasn't until last period that I began to grow even more curious about Haruka's text. Her name was back as the top author, and with already three chapters and four hundred reviews, I seriously needed to speed things up.

"Can you pass me that hammer?" Drew asked, already holding out his hand while his eyes were still on the wooden board below him.

He was crouched on one knee over a huge flattened archway that would be placed at the entrance of the school for the upcoming festival. I didn't understand why he volunteered. I don't even understand why_ I_ stayed behind after school hours when I didn't need to do anything. I thought about that for a moment as I absentmindedly passed Drew the heavy tool.

Everyone was apparently helping out with the fair. I don't see what was so interesting holding this celebration every year. What was there to celebrate anyway? Our school was fairly new, and the anniversary of its construction was way back during the beginning of autumn.

I puffed a piece of hair that was in the way of my glasses and Drew made a chuckle he thought I couldn't hear as he hammered away on a series of nails. "You could help out if you're bored," he suggested, getting up from the dusty ground. I gave him a blank look. But by the way some of the students around us stared at me I guess it seemed more like a glare. Drew knew the difference though and shrugged, "Worth a shot."

"Actually," I said right after. "I think I will help out." I hopped up from the brick wall that surrounded the campus and began walking towards the building. From the windows of the front doors, I could see Drew's reflection. His mouth hung agape as if he were about to say something, but quickly refrained from doing so and swallowed his breath. A sign of hesitance meant that something was bothering him. I didn't have the time to question him on what though.

As I wandered the halls, dodging various decorations and misplaced school blazers, I tried to find Gary. This would be a good a time as any to see if he would be any help to my story. That and because I had gained no new material from Drew.

Through various whispers, mainly from the female student body, I have come to know that Gary was in one of the senior classrooms on the third floor. Finding him among a crowd of girls was no surprise. But at my presence they seemed to have cleared the area; one less disturbing variable to discard from the environment.

Now let's see if he can help me find that spark.

_**No One**_

Gary restrained from groaning too loudly by her entrance. He took up a languid posture while placing his hands in his pockets as she approached. "I want you to do something for me, and you know no bargaining or persuasion can get you out of this. That is if the cost of your secret were meaningless to you." Leaf felt to need to restate the fact to remind him the ball was in her court.

Gary licked his lips as he looked away; going over all the impertinent things he was going to say to her in his head. "Right, I'm your… lover or something…" He looked back at her. "What do I have to do?" he asked, not too eagerly.

Leaf took a step closer, her icy eyes solely set on him. Gary had the instinct to take one back, but for some reason restrained himself. Her irises were just so… cold. He hated when he was looked at like that. His anger began to rise.

"Mission One," she began, lifting up her index finger. "Touch me."

No blush or reaction in sight. She was dead serious. Her tone made Gary's fury subsided for the moment and was replaced by confusion, mixed with a hint of nervousness. "W-what?" he stammered, suddenly feeling that his knees were about to give way. He held onto a desk behind him for balance.

Once Gary found himself comfortable just sitting on the table, he finally found the nerve to look back at Leaf. Her expression was the same, although now he was sitting, she was about the same height he was. "Do you understand what you're saying?" he asked, hoping she was just a dense girl with an overactive imagination, despite her personality.

"Don't patronise me," Leaf sneered, placing one and on her hip that was jutting out to the side. "I don't mean that in a sexual way, if that's what your hormonal adolescent mind was thinking." Leaf was so upfront and serious that Gary found himself unable to respond. _Who acts like this in real life?_ He thought with a twitching brow. He felt a little insulted by her comment despite the brutally honest truth behind it.

"Then what did you mean by that?" Gary said in an exasperated manner a moment later. He had a lot of things to prepare for and didn't have time for her… well whatever she was blackmailing him for. Gary still didn't know, and for some unknown reason didn't ask.

Leaf presented the palm of her hand upwards. Her nails almost touched his chest. "Just hold my hand." Gary stared back and forth between that and her eyes. "That's it?" he said questioningly. "Why do you want me to do that?" Leaf tried her best to conceal her irritated sigh, but her tightening lip and the roll of her eyes said her aggravation for her.

"Okay, okay," Gary relented with a sigh. "But first of all, you're doing it wrong." Unsure of what he meant, Leaf gave him a puzzled look; a glare in his eyes. Without waiting for a further response, Gary took Leaf's wrist and lifted it up so that her palm was facing him. His hand then moved up her hers.

At first, Gary pulled back. Her fingers actually felt like ice. For a second he wondered if she was going to melt.

"Don't stop now." Leaf said, making Gary revert his eyes back to her before staring back at their slowly approaching hands.

His fingers trailed from her wrist to her palm, following the lines as if they were a path. Leaf slightly winced as his touch. She was very sensitive and his movements were tickling her skin. Gary caught her cringe and considered pulling back, but Leaf pressed her palm to his. "Keep going..." she said in a small whisper. Her eyes slowly drifted shut as their fingers interlaced with one another. She didn't realise how breathless she felt, or how close she had advanced to Gary; although he certainly did.

He didn't say anything when Leaf's cool fingers knitted through his. He didn't say anything when her other hand found stability on his upper leg. He didn't say anything when he looked at her flushed face. He would have felt better if she were looking at him instead of having her eyes closed. It made him feel hot. Gary had to look away.

Leaf's breaths became slow and soft. You could almost hear her moan as she took in his touch. _He's so warm…_ she thought. _But it's not here either._ Despite this, Leaf still held onto him. Her mind wasn't registering the fact that she wanted to move away. She couldn't even feel herself leaning forwards. The scent of his cologne hit her nose before her cheek grazed his. She felt the warmth on his face too.

"Gary?"

The said boy whipped his head into the direction of the doorway, where two girls from the year above him stood. Astonished expressions were plastered on their faces; hurt was also subtlety mixed in.

He was flustered by their arrival and strived to say something that would explain things. All the while Leaf slowly took her time retracting herself from Gary's embrace. She shot a glare at the two girls. Not a look, but an actual glare. And a look like there could scare the dead. Both upperclassmen shivered and took a frightened step back.

"O-oh, we're sorry," The blonde one said. "Are we interrupting something?" Her slightly taller friend asked. Leaf gritted her teeth. Jealousy was never a thing Leaf liked to be confronted with, and these two girls seemed like the perfect specimens for a good conflict. Sad to say she didn't need that in her novel at the moment.

With an irritated grunt, she pushed Gary away with more force than he expected, releasing her hand from his. That's when it happened.

There it was. Leaf's eyes widened with clarity. That jolt of electricity, she finally felt it. It was more of a feeling of loss though. The warmth from Gary's body was gone, and she felt the craving to touch him again.

That was all she needed for now.

As Leaf adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat, she quickly sauntered out the room, pass the two eyeing girls. But just before Leaf left, she turned back to Gary and said, "This is not over yet." With that, she hurried out of the classroom, ignoring all the elusively dirty looks she was getting from the upperclassmen.

Gary just sat there faintly panting, his hands still in the same position where he held her hand. It had drifted lower than he had though. He glanced down at it after who knows how long since Leaf left and waited until the last trace of her icy touch vanished. _Why do I feel calmer?_ He wondered, moving his fingers as if he had just learnt how to use them.

Her touch was soothing. Even though she was cold, both in and out, Gary actually felt… warm.

* * *

_He held her hand, but his touch was weak. His skin was as cold as hers, as if ice was flowing through his skin. He was dead after all. But he was warm. To Cue, he was warm._

_Finian was so close to her, but he did nothing to go further. It was no tight embrace, but it meant something. Cue, in her many years of matchmaking, grouped this exchange as a display of mutual respect; nothing more._

_Yet, she felt it. For a single second, she felt it. That spark that she had told many others about, the one that set their skin on fire. Her pale flesh was still cold, and the warmth Finian gave was nothing compared to what she had known. It was fast and fleeting, but a tingle remained on the place he had grazed her arms. _

_For some strange reason, she wanted to hold on. There was something missing. Something she wanted to know more about. That spark was gone. But the sensation lingered for another second of that seemingly endless hug._

_Cue wondered if that spark will return if she were to touch him again. _

_Just once more…_

With a relieved sigh, Leaf hit the publish chapter button on her phone.

It was another late night; the best time to write she thinks. It's dark and quiet with nothing but the light on her cell to distract her.

Leaf placed her mobile on her bedside table, a little glad to have finally stopped typing on it, but also a bit proud for publishing a chapter. She forgot how many she had posted up till now, but that hardly mattered. As long as she was right next to Haruka on the list, then Leaf was fine.

In the dim light of the streetlamps outside, she lifted up her hand from under the covers and stared at it. From her palm to her fingers to the back of her hand, her eyes wandered all the nooks and grooves that made her, her. She opened and closed it as if it weren't there at all; like she was dreaming.

Caressing her palm with her other hand, she traced along her love line – without actually knowing that it was – and thought about what she had researched on.

A touch doesn't send a jolt of electricity through your skin.

A touch doesn't make you want to create a connection.

It was the person.

It doesn't matter when, where or how, but whom.

Leaf rubbed her eyes under the rim of her glasses and yawned. Folding her hands under the folds of her pillow, she closed her lids.

And though her last thought lingered in her mind, she didn't have enough sense to make a note of it, or remember it in the morning after.

* * *

_**This book in a book fiction has inspired me to make an actual story. I already have a set of characters and a basic plot, only it is a little varied on the time period. Things will be explained later. The characters are inspired by my friends, imagination, and you readers who make me want to write more :) I wonder if I could do this for a living someday. I still have to make a decision about what I want to do when I'm older, but I don't know if writing is what I'm passionate about. Oh well, something will come up, that I'm sure of. Not that I'm procrastinating or anything! I just know by this feeling I have. Have you guys felt it? That sensation when you know something good is going to happen? It's uplifting.**_

* * *

**XOXO AsianBunny**


	5. Unbreakable

_**Ooh, chapter forty-four of the manga has a major cliff-hanger O.O People who read it will know. People who haven't read it should read it! Anyways Merry Christmas Eve to everyone! I'm having a barbeque with my family, half whom I don't know. Everyone gets what I mean.**_

_**Anyways Merry Christmas and hope you all have a great new year ahead. Make a New Year's resolution or something. I'm trying to think of one. Maybe not asking my parents for money anymore? I'm really tired that they're on my case about that even though they give it to me anyhow XP**_

_**Do any of you like K-Pop? Listen to IU's Merry Christmas In Advance; it's really good, perfect for the occasion.**_

_**So now that we got Gary done for the moment, now it's Drew's turn. Rock 'n' read on!**_

* * *

**_Reviews:_  
**

_**CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: Did you think so? I thought I was moving things a little too fast, but I'm glad you liked it :)  
**_

_**leafeonchick03: Thanks for being a new reviewer :) Makes me happy getting those. And well somebody had to pry them apart at some point XD  
**_

_**TheOneMagic: No, I don't think she did. I should know, but I apparently don't XD  
**_

_**cherrylovesshipping: Yeah, it was fluffy wasn't it. I love that word. Fluffy... XD **_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Unbreakable**

* * *

_**No One**_

"So like this? Am I doing it right?" Drew asked.

Leaf cringed, a light gasp escaping her lips. "Ouch, it hurts." Her back ached and she was bent over so far she was surprised she was still conscious. Leaf was breathing so heavily. Everything became a little dizzy.

"Maybe we should stop," Drew suggested. "This seams meaningless anyway."

As she heard this, the brunette straightened up despite the pain. "What do you mean meaningless?!" Leaf cried, but then again, she couldn't take it anymore. "This is a crucial part to my story!"

Drew looked away and sighed. There was no stopping her when it came to writing. A war could happen and Leaf _still_ wouldn't stop.

"But you're obviously not enjoying this," he pointed out.

Leaf grumbled something under her breath as she pushed up her glasses. They were slipping down from the sweat on her face. "If it gets me more readers then I'm fine with this- oh!" Leaf felt a pin stick to her side and yelped.

"Lady Leaf, could you please stop squirming?"

Feeling a little lightheaded, Leaf reverted back to lying her upper body back down on her vanity. She groaned as if she tortured, but was still determined to get this dress finished.

A maid was stitching up all silk material so that the skirt looked more ruffled while Drew attempted to lace up the corset around her chest. One that he said didn't need to be tightened any further, but Leaf protested that it had to be tauter; for authenticities sake.

"Okay I don't care what you say," Drew said, loosening the back of the corset before tying a knot at the top. "If I tighten this any more than you won't be able to breathe."

Leaf, seeing that things were a little blurry, didn't try to fight it.

The online author was so excited by the reviews she got from her previous chapter that she decided to take this game to another level. And by another level, apparently that meant cosplaying her characters.

"Okay Lady Leaf, I think that's it," said the maid, getting up from the floor. She admired the handiwork of her seamstress skills before leaving the room, but not before she took her sewing basket and curtseyed to Leaf.

This made Drew roll his eyes. He got that Leaf ordered the entire staff to address her as "Lady" and to bow and all, but the frilly outfits she made them wear was going a little too far.

"I think your abusing your powers over your staff." Drew commented as Leaf mussed up the energy to stand up straight.

"They should be grateful I gave them back their jobs… for the moment at least." She moved over to her mirror, which was so large it reached up to the high ceiling of her bedroom and was encased in a white, intricately carved frame. "This is all in the interest of my novel."

Leaf observed the attributes of the dress very carefully. The gown was newly layered and just grazed the floor. So many silk ruffles perturbed from where the skirt began just below her corset, and the crystal attachments on her shoulders jingled with every move she made. They looked like ice. The circlet on her head was made from the same Swarovski gems. The dress was in a frosty periwinkle colour. She couldn't tell whether to classify the colour as a shade of blue or a shade of purple.

Leaf twirled around to face Drew. "What do you think?" she asked as she held the side of her glasses. "Would a Matchmaking Cupid wear something like this?"

Drew trailed his emerald eyes from Leaf's bejewelled head down her pin straight hair to the dress, then back up again to meet her face. "You look beautiful," he said with a small trace of a smile. His eyes looked gentler. "But I have no idea what a Cupid would look like. It's _your_ story." Leaf twisted her mouth from side to side, a little unsatisfied with his answer.

She spun back to the mirror. The crystals and skirt followed her movements. "Yeah, I have no idea either," she admitted with a sigh. "I _do_ know though that it is set in an alternative universe where anything supernatural is possible. Medieval times to be precise." Leaf tapped her chin as she tried to develop her imaginative world further.

The brunette was so in thought she didn't notice she was staring at her reflection in the mirror. The light from the windows seeped through at such an angle that Leaf appeared to be glowing. Her fair skin seemed illuminated, as well as the jewels she had on that refracted into various colours of the rainbow when she moved the slightest bit.

_She really is beautiful, _Drew thought as he took in the transcendent scene. She just didn't consider the fact because it was irrelevant to her.

The saying beauty is skin deep was something her mother always said to her. Perhaps that upbringing contributed to why Leaf considered fashion and embracing your inner woman… trivial.

It was only for the sake of her book that she was doing this; otherwise the dress she was wearing would be back in the dressing room where it belonged.

"Drew?"

The said boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked straight into Leaf's big blue eyes.

He didn't know when she stood so close to him, which took him off guard that he tripped on the short leg of the ottoman by her vanity and fell on his back. Luckily he landed on the carpet and not the tiles that lined every other part of her home.

Drew rubbed the back of his throbbing head as he propped himself up. "Give me a little warning next time," he said wincing.

Leaf blinked behind her glasses and raised a brow. "I had been calling your name for a while now. What were you thinking about?" The memory of the times Drew seemed troubled sprouted up. Leaf never did ask. This was a good a time as any.

Her cousin was now on one knee, using the plush seat to balance himself as he got his vision back. "Nothing," he said a little too fast and dismissively for Leaf to accept his answer. She made a mental note to ask him again another time. Leaf didn't like it when Drew was bothered by something.

Leaf held out a hand for him so she could help him up. Drew stared at her hand and smiled into her eyes. He gladly accepted, but didn't make a move to stand yet.

The position they were in made Leaf laugh lightly. Drew gave her a questioning look, but the smile remained on his face.

"This is like what happened on the day I made you a character," Leaf's expression suddenly became stunned. "Oh, that reminds me! I haven't introduced you yet!" she realised, clasping her free hand over her open mouth. How could she forget the third point of her story's love triangle?

"That reminds me," Drew said, taking Leaf away from her thoughts, as well as her hand from her face. He took the phone out from his pocket.

Even thought it was on the right side – the side where his hand was holding Leaf's – he used his vacant left hand to retrieve it. He tapped a few times on the screen before facing it towards her. "How did you write that last chapter?" he wondered with a curiousness that hinted towards something else other than an inquisitive inquiry.

Leaf looked at him to the phone. It was the most recent chapter of her online novel. The reviews skyrocketed for her after that update.

She turned back to Drew. "I confronted Gary again. Turns out he was very helpful with my research."

Drew's eyes hardened just the slightest bit as he turned his cell back to him.

_Cue wondered if that spark will return if she were to touch him again, h_e read in his head. Drew knew who played Cue in this story. And that line upset him.

Drew placed his phone back in his pocket – the left one this time – and looked up at Leaf. "Why don't you let me try helping out with your story?" he suggested. The grip on her hand tightened. "The experience with my character might give you an idea."

Leaf deliberated this, but not for long as it was a good idea. If it was coming from Drew then it must be good. She trusted his judgement.

"Okay," Leaf said with a nod. "Then let me inform you the traits of your character." She closed her eyes and pictured the image of Cue's other love interest in her head. "Deice is a loyal werewolf that has been by Cue's side since birth. He is upset by the appearance of Finian – the vampire on a quest to make Cue his Queen – but does not do anything that will trouble her. Deice is reserved and calm, but more open to Cue. They both share an unbreakable bond."

Drew couldn't help by smile when she finished. All the characteristics and history between Deice and Cue seemed very similar to his and Leaf's relationship. He wondered if it was her inspiration, or that on some level she didn't know, and had yet to figure out.

"He sounds like a great guy," Drew said. His smile widened as he glanced reservedly at her hand. His thumb began caressing her knuckles. "Is he the one who ends up with Cue?" he asked, glimpsing back at Leaf through the strands of his green hair. He squinted as they pricked his eyes. He really needed a haircut.

Leaf's eyes wandered to her roof, a contemplative expression arose on her face. "I still haven't decided. I'm going to see what my readers think as they story progresses." She looked back at Drew; a light shrug graced her shoulders.

Drew chuckled. "Well whoever you choose I know it will be right for you," Drew's words made Leaf reassured, but maybe his lovely smile did a little to help as well.

Feeling that his knee was a little numb, Drew finally decided to get off the floor. But his hand lingered on Leaf's for a moment longer. "Well I better get back," he said making his way to the door. "I have a couple of things to do at home." With a light wave, Drew exited Leaf's room, but not before taking one last look at her.

That dress really did make her look like a princess, or a Cupid in this case.

As Drew left her house he pondered if Cue's bond with Deice was as unbreakable as Leaf said it was.

But what he wanted to know even more was what Leaf's choice was going to be when the time came.

* * *

_**Leaf**_

I stared at the dress before me. It had been a long while since I had taken it off. I had a hard time undoing the corset that I had to ask for some assistance from one of the maids.

I didn't really want their assistance, but it was getting hard to breathe. I just hope having the servants return will benefit me for my novel. I still did not like having them around.

After all this time unaccompanied, I kind of gotten used to helping myself. Excluding Drew of course when he came over; mainly to pick me up for school or to cook me dinner. I tried to tell him I could feed myself quite adequately, but ever since that time I – and I quote – "burnt water", he hasn't trusted me to cook without his presence nearby. I would have felt a little coddled by it if not for the fact Drew was the best chef I've ever known.

From one of the books I've read that girls liked men who could cook. I actually thought it was quite noble than attractive. But perhaps that was only my deduction.

So as I ate the dinner one of the servants had sent up to my room, I couldn't help feel a little lonely. I always ate with Drew on the nights he stayed over. When he isn't here I'd eat food he had already prepared for me. I took only a few bites of the gourmet meal before pushing the silver tray out the door. I had lost my appetite.

After that I spent a good amount of time gazing at my Cupid dress. I sat cross-legged on the ottoman; my elbow leaning against the vanity to hold up my chin. The gown was draped on my closet door. In the light of my room it appeared more lilac in colour.

I spun my phone in between my index finger and thumb. No new reviews. But I had read some of the discussion group tags and found a thread about Finian and Cue. It was a debate on what to call them. Absurd labels like Finicue and Cuenian were on the list. Conjoined names were something I never really understood.

I sighed and had enough of looking at my dress. I stood up and was about to make my way to me bed when the hem of my pyjama pants got caught on one of the ivy like wood border of the ottoman. I heard a seam rip before falling face first onto the floor. Maybe I should rethink my choice in furniture.

I groaned when I lifted my head. I felt around my face and sighed in relief when I found my glasses were intact. I got up, but not fully. My legs were sprawled behind me as I continued to sit of the floor. The little incident from earlier today came to mind, as well as the fact that I still had to introduce Deice into the story.

He had made a cameo several times, but has not had any long term appearances. If I don't add him in soon then my novel will only seem like it has a one sided love, and no one is interested in that anymore.

With a deep breath, I recollected my phone that had skidded to the foot of my bed and leaned back on the board. I closed my eyes and thought of Drew.

Drew was Deice, Deice was Drew.

Gary was Finian, Finian was Gary.

I was Cue, and Cue was me.

With those three in mind, I opened up the site page and began writing.

_He held her hand with a gentleness Cue has known for many millennia's. _

_Deice was as loyal and overprotective as ever when Finian had first appeared. That vampire made him more cautious. He thought his scent meant danger._

_Cue felt comfort in his touch. His skin was so hot that she felt like she was melting. Werewolves were known to be warm-blooded. _

_This was so different from how Finian touched her. She felt unguarded, safe. That was how Deice always made her feel. Cue never needed to mask herself. No matter how cold she was, Deice was always there._

_He was her comrade, her protector, her best friend._

_She will always love him like that. _

_Their link was everlasting._

_Nothing could tear them apart._

_Nothing…_

* * *

_**Hope none of you were thinking things at the beginning there XD If you were tricked, review. If you weren't tricked, review. If you review, review again. Think of it as a Christmas gift under my virtual tree. Yes it is lit, and yes there is a real star at the top. I even have Rudolf as a power source. That red nose has to get light from somewhere. Cookies have already eaten by me… Sorry…**_

_**Anyways enough of my insanity and return back to yours. I wish I felt in the Christmassy mood, but I'm not, just feels like every other day to me. Even my friends think so. Maybe it's the lack in snow, fat guys in red suits and tinsel. What about you guys?**_

* * *

**XOXO AsianBunny**


End file.
